This study is to determine whether postabsorptive utilization of fatty acids by skeletal muscle is reduced in obese individuals, especially in those who have intraabdominal obesity. It will also determine whether skeletal muscle has a reduced capacity for utilization of FFA in obese individuals and whether weight loss improves skeletal muscle FFA utilization.